


A Mockingbird Sings

by LadyBelleBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelleBaelish/pseuds/LadyBelleBaelish
Summary: "When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives"They built a dynasty on bloodshed. But now they're gone and their children have to live with the aftermath.Sequel to A Dangerous Game





	1. Prologue: The Rumors Never End

_Antony_

 

 “Mother would’ve approved of that.”

“Why are you in here? I told the guards I wanted to be alone.”

“They made an exception for your dear sister.”

Antony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There had always been a rivalry between him and his sister. Her jealousy of his taking the throne, his knowing that she would make a better ruler than he would.

“What do you want?”

It had been a hard day for both of them. Despite their differences, they had both loved their mother fiercely. And now she was gone. The Queen Mother had been beloved not only by her children but by the nation. Her death had plunged the country into grief. She had only been 45 when she’d developed typhoid and died barely a week later. Had circumstances been different she might’ve fought harder, but it was her children’s belief that she’d been too broken hearted to fight. She’d hidden it well through her son’s coronation and the year that followed, but Sansa had missed her husband. And now she was gone.

“I got a letter today I thought you might be interested in.” Alayne sauntered further into the room and leaned against her brother’s desk, dangling a piece of paper in front of him. The King grabbed the piece of paper and began to scan it, figuring it would be easier to give her what she wanted than to fight.

“…want to inform you of something that might interest you very much…what is this Alayne?”

“It’s from Willas Tyrell.”

“And?”

“Antony have you ever heard the rumors about how mother and father came to the throne?”

The King raised an eyebrow, “I’ve heard a whisper here and there, but they’re just-“

“Mother and father killed half the royal family to become king and queen. That’s the rumor, Antony.”

“Yes, but it’s just-“

“Willas Tyrell was the detective behind those allegations when King Jon was killed and father became king.”

“What’s your point, Alayne?” Antony pushed out of his chair and began to pace. “Some minor nobility thinks father killed his way to the throne? What difference does that make to us?

“It could make a lot of difference if it’s true!”

Antony locked eyes with his older sister. Alayne was the spitting image of their mother, while he was the mirror of his father save his red hair.

“What you’re saying is treason.”

“What I’m saying could threaten your rule. Could threaten all of our lives. We need to find out if this is true or not, Antony.” She was brandishing the letter as if it were a sword. This couldn’t be true. Antony knew their father could be ruthless when he needed to be, but murdering an entire household? No. He didn’t believe it. But he also knew he couldn’t ignore this, if Willas Tyrell was reaching out to them he must have some proof or something he considered proof.

“I’m the King, Alayne, I can’t be seen investigating this.”

“I’ll investigate, no one cares what I do.” The statement was simple (and true) enough, but Antony could hear the venom in her words. She was jealous and Antony could hardly blame her so he chose to ignore it.

“Very well, let me know if you find anything serious.”

“Of course… _Your Majesty._ ” Alayne gave the smallest curtsey she could before heading towards the door.

“Wait!” His sister turned back around, eyebrow raised. “Have you told the others?”

Alayne snorted. “They wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Alayne-“

“They all worshiped our parents, Antony. To our siblings, they could do no wrong. This would kill them…I’ll only tell them if there’s any truth to it.”

“Even then I wouldn’t-“

“I’m going to tell them the truth about our parents, Antony. They deserve to know the truth.”

Antony wanted to argue with her more but knew he couldn’t. While he may have been the king, Alayne was considered the head of the family. Their siblings came to her when they needed something, from money to marriage. Even though the final choice was Antony’s they trusted Alayne with their happiness. Antony didn’t blame them, Alayne may have looked their mother, but she had their father’s mind. Alayne was more like him than any of them.

“Fine. I’ll leave this to you.”

Alayne curtsied again before leaving. Antony waited a minute before picking up a whiskey glass and shattering it against the wall.

He didn’t want to believe this. His parents had taken the country because of accidents, because of jealous siblings and spouses. Not because they were murderers. He didn’t want to believe it. It couldn’t be true. But what bothered him more was that he could believe. If Alayne walked back into the room with definitive proof that their parents were murderers, he wouldn’t be surprised. His parents had been capable of anything.

 

_

 

_Ten Years Ago_

_“What do we tell them Petyr?” This had been plaguing Sansa all day. She was sitting on the edge of their bed in her nightgown watching her husband undress. Usually, it was a sight that would arouse her, but tonight her own worries were getting the better of her._

_“Tell them what, sweetling?” Petyr asked, unbuttoning his shirt._

_“Antony’s tutor told me he was going to start teaching him about the royal family.”_

_“And?”_

_“Petyr we killed half the royal family!”_

_“Sansa, no one knows that.”_

_“Willas Tyrell knows, Myranda and Harold Hardyng know. Sandor-“ Sansa stopped herself._

_Petyr smirked, “First you killed Sandor Clegane, sweetling. Second, Tyrell and the Hardyngs have no proof.” Petyr drew close to his wife and gently took her by the shoulders. “Nothing they say will stand up in a court. And it won’t ever go to court.”_

_“But the children-“_

_“The children will never know.”_


	2. A Question of Marriage

_Nina_

 

She was a princess. She was a princess of one of the greatest nations in the world. She was engaged to the crown prince of Germany. Of all the things she could be doing right now, traveling to one of the most expensive brothels in Britain was _not_ one of them. Normally, Alayne would be going after their brother. But she was busy with something and so the duty of preserving the dignity of the royal family fell onto her.

“Good evening Princess,” Ros gave a deep curtsey.

“Ros, where is my brother this evening?”

“I believe he’s with Ella tonight, your highness.”

“Excellent, thank you.” Nina gave the Madam a smile before starting up the familiar carpet stairs.

 _The Mockingbird_ had been their father’s. He had started the business before he’d married their mother and he’d quietly continued it after they were married. However, once he became king he’d left Ros and Olyvar in charge of it. Olyvar had retired, but Ros still ran it. She was no longer a prostitute, but she kept up the business the way Petyr would’ve. All the children knew about their father’s business and their parents had instructed them to stay away from it. If a member of the royal family were caught at a brothel there would be a scandal. All had listened, except for Christopher.

Nina gave one short knock before throwing the door open.

“What the hell!” Her brother’s voice filled the room over the shriek of Ella the prostitute.

“Get out of the bed Christopher,” Nina tried her best to sound like Alayne, fierce and unmoving, but she was worried she came across as nervous.

“Go away, Nina.” Christopher tried to go back to the girl, but Ella wouldn’t budge.

“I-I think I should go Your Highness.” The blonde quickly scurried out of the room with the bed sheet wrapped around her.

Christopher let out an exasperated sigh before flopping back on the bed.

“Why are you here Nina?”

“Because, dear brother, you can’t be allowed to-“

“Be allowed to what? Fuck? Live my life?” Christopher started to get up and Nina averted her eyes while he put his trousers back on. “It’s not like I’ll ever be king, Antony hasn’t even had me betrothed to anyone yet, so I don’t have to worry about offending a fiancée. Just let me live Nina!” He poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp.

“You’re still a Prince, brother. And as long as Antony doesn’t have a son, you and Vincent are-“

“Next in line for the throne. Good God Nina you sound like Alayne.”

Nina rolled her eyes, but what her brother had intended as an insult had actually instilled more confidence in her. She wanted so much to be like her older sister in so many ways. She had wanted to ever since she was a little girl. Alayne was beautiful, confident and clever, where Nina was shy and bookish. When she was six, Sansa had found her crying in her room because she wanted to have red hair like her sister. While Nina had long ago given up her childish dream of red hair, being like her sister was something she still desired.

“Just get dressed, we’re leaving. Antony wants to see you.”

“You should’ve bloody well started with that.” As stubborn as he was, Christopher respected Antony. Nina actually found it endearing, the way Chris looked up to their brother. Chris and Antony had always been distant, but Antony was always affectionate with his little brother, while Christopher clearly looked up to him. Nina hoped that would continue. She had a feeling what Antony wanted to talk to Chris about. And her little brother wouldn’t like it.

 

-

 

 

“Engaged to who!?” Nina was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She felt a tad guilty for feeling indifferent to her brother’s outrage, but really an engagement was expected of all of them. Though she could see his frustration, Nina at least understood that not all of them could marry foreign powers.

“Clara Hightower comes from a respectable family-“

“Antony please!” Chris begged. He had inherited Sansa’s bright blue eyes and, much like their mother when she looked sad, it was hard to resist when those eyes asked for something. That is, she supposed unless you were the king.

“She is the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire, Christopher. You _will_ marry her.” And suddenly Nina felt bad for her little brother. She knew Christopher had seen himself as a king of a small European country or in some position of power. Not being permanently condemned as the third son of the last king.

Antony, on the other hand, was clearly exasperated at his brother’s protest, but Nina had to give him credit. He was handling the situation as a king would, with dignity. Four years ago he might’ve just physically thrown Christopher out of his study without a second thought.

“What do we care of the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire?” The prince demanded.

“The Duchess of Devonshire is Margaery Tyrell,” Nina chimed in, knowing her elder brother would appreciate the support and ignoring the look of betrayal from her younger brother. “She was not only a dear friend of mother and father’s, but she was supposed to be Queen of England.”

“Yes, she was engaged to Joffrey and Tommen Baratheon, then Jon Targaryen.” Antony continued. “They all died shortly after taking the throne, she never actually married any of them. When mother and father came to the throne they promised Margaery that one of her children would be married to one of theirs.”

“Why does it have to be me? Why not make Christine or Katryna the Duchess of Devonshire?”

Antony was losing his temper, Nina could see that, as she was sure Christopher could, but he was too furious himself to care. “Not that it’s your concern, but their eldest son is already engaged so that leaves their eldest daughter to you.”

“I will never forgive you for this.” Christopher sounded so desperate and for a second Nina thought Antony might relent, but after a moment the king hardened again.

“You may go Christopher.”

“Tony-“

“ _You may go.”_

Christopher’s demeanor shifted back to one of anger, though he said nothing.

“As you wish, _Your Majesty._ ” He practical spat his brother’s title at him. He shot Nina a look of hatred before exiting the room.

The remaining siblings stood in silence, both thinking about the conversation that had just taken place.

“Can I ask you something?” Nina said after a moment.

“You may,” Antony was rubbing his temples, something he always did after an argument.

“Why _are_ you having Chris marry the Hightower girl? I concede it’s not a terrible match, but certainly not a terribly advantageous one.”

Antony let out a sigh. “I know Nina. And I am sorry for Chris, I know he wanted something more, but mother and father made a promise. And the Duke is not without his influence, it would not do well to set a precedent of breaking promises.”

“I suppose…” Nina understood what her brother was saying, but she still found it strange. Surely the nobility wouldn’t hold it against Antony if he didn’t keep a promise their father made. Nina had a suspicion that something else was going on, some other reason Antony was doing this.

“We’ll throw a ball to celebrate it. Katryna will like that don’t you think?” Antony said lightly, clearly trying to change the atmosphere.

Nina decided to play along, “Yes she will, she loves to waltz.” She offered her brother a smile before curtsying and exiting the room.

Something else was going on. She wanted to know what.

-

 

“Come in,” Nina heard her twin’s voice sound from the other side of the door.

“I need your help, Vince,” She said upon entering and drawing closer to her brother who had been reading at his desk.

“What is it?” Vincent immediately set his book down and met his sister in the middle of the room. The two of them would’ve been identical were it not for their sex. They both had dark hair and eyes with their mother’s nose on their father’s face. No one would’ve called Nina particularly beautiful or Vincent particularly handsome, but they were both striking and vaguely attractive.

“Antony’s up to something. He’s just engaged Chris to Clara Hightower.” Nina was pacing now, her brother watched, intrigued, but confused.

“I’m not following. I don’t see why that’s suspicious. I grant you it’s not the greatest match for the third in line to the throne, but it’s not a terrible one either.”

“I just have this feeling Vince, you know James Hightower yes?”

A smirk spread across Vincent’s face, which sparked more questions in his sister, “Yes I do.”

“See if you can find any connection between Antony and the Hightower family.”

“Anything for you, sweet sister.”

 

-

 

_Eighteen Years Ago_

_“I’ve had a letter from Margaery Tyrell.” Petyr said, entering the nursery. His wife was in the center of the room, sitting on the floor playing with the twins, Nina and Vincent. “She’s just had her first child.”_

_“Is there something you need to tell me, darling? Did it come out with a smirk and a goatee?”_

_Petyr gave a pathetic smile. Sleeping with Margaery Tyrell had not been the wisest thing he had ever done…No matter now, he’d married her to James Hightower, Duke of Devonshire, and she was content._

_“No, and in any case, it’s a girl. But she does remind me of a long-ago promise to make her queen.”_

_Sansa cocked an eyebrow, intrigued as to what he would say next._

_“She says she’s long given up that dream but does ‘sincerely hope’ it might be a reality for her daughter.”_

_Sansa waited for her husband to say more, but he was silent, waiting to see how his wife would react._

_“I suppose there’s no harm in a promise. When Antony gets older he can meet the girl, if he likes her, he can marry her, if not Vince or Chris can marry her. Margaery won’t like it, but she’ll have to live with it. Vague promises aren’t engagements.”_

_Petyr smiled, “I’ll go write a response.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you can keep it straight here's, the age order list of this lot: 
> 
> Alayne  
> Antony  
> Nina and Vincent  
> Christine  
> Christopher  
> Marcus  
> Katryna


	3. A Father's Pride and Joy

_Ten Years Ago_

_“I WILL NOT!” With that final outburst, Alayne slammed the door behind her._

_“That went well.” Sansa sighed. Petyr was leaning against his desk, still fuming._

_“If she thinks this outburst will change anything she’s sorely mistaken.”_

_“Petyr if she really doesn’t-“_

_“She’s a Princes! Her duty is to this country. And if this country needs her to marry the Kaiser of Germany, she’ll bloody well marry the Kaiser of Germany.” Petyr began to pace as Sansa tried to reason with him._

_“Petyr he’s old enough to be her father, Alayne’s only 16. And he already has a son, she won’t even-“_

_“Yes he only has one legitimate son, who is sick all the time. He needs more heirs and a young wife could give him that.”_

_Sansa was shocked. Petyr adored their eldest child, she was the most brilliant of their children, and the one that was most like him. To hear him speak about her as if she were to do nothing more than produce children, not only appalled her, but also sent her into a fury._

_“Petyr Baelish how dare you talk about your daughter as if she’s nothing more than mare that needs to breed!” Sansa rarely shouted, and this did give the King pause. He thought about it for a moment before deciding making his wife an enemy in this was not wise._

_“Very well, I apologize, but if no other option comes along she’ll need to marry him. You know I’m right Sansa… Our children are not at liberty to follow their own heart.”_

_“Just as I wasn’t.” Sansa gave a sad smile, thinking of her old life with her family so many years ago._

_“I think it worked out well for you, my queen.” Petyr leaned down to kiss her. After a moment he started out of the room before turning back to her,_

_“Oh and I’ve invited him and his son for a state visit. That’ll give Alayne a chance to at least meet him.”_

_Sansa raised an eyebrow, “I’ll see what I can do with Alayne, but she’s the most like you Petyr, she won’t be easy.”_

_-_

_The Bolton family had been mere British nobility if you went back only three generations. Roose Bolton’s great-grandfather had married the only child of the Kaiser at the time and therefore made the Bolton family royalty from then on. When Roose Bolton has ascended to the German throne at the age of twenty-five. He married Bethany Ryswell, the daughter of a prominent German lord. Their marriage lasted ten years before Bethany died; the pair had had five children, though only one lived past the age of five. Domeric Bolton was said to be sweet boy, a great contrast to his harsh father. Roose was a pale man, with dark hair and pale blue eyes. He looked almost otherworldly._

_Sansa was watching her eldest daughter interact with the Kaiser. Alayne was being pleasant enough from what the Queen could see, as was the Kaiser, though short of him being incredibly rude and unpleasant she knew Petyr wouldn’t stop the marriage. It did break her heart to put her daughter through this. But if any of her children could deal with it the best, she was strong, clever and resourceful. She liked power, Sansa had been able to tell that since Alayne was little, and she would take power when it came._

_“If I may be frank, Princess Alayne,” Roose began, “I’m enjoying your company immensely.”_

_“I wish I could say the same of you, Your Grace,” Alayne responded with a sweet smile plastered on her face, knowing her mother was watching her closely._

_The Kaiser gave a low chuckle, “I know what your parents are trying to push and I will not lie and say I am opposed to the match.” Alayne’s supposing sweet demeanor flickered. “However, I would be willing to kill the idea.”_

_Alayne raised an eyebrow, “What would you want in return, my lord?”_

_“Politically an alliance between Britain and Germany is wise, however, my son seems to have taken to your younger sister.” Alayne glanced at Nina with Domeric. The pair was strolling through the garden and though Nina was only thirteen, Alayne could see her younger sister was quite taken with the prince._

_“I would squash all thoughts of an engagement between the two of us, but suggest we perhaps discuss an alliance between my son and your sister in the future.”_

_Alayne was thrilled with the idea, but she hesitated. Her father had trained her well and she knew the Kaiser was not offering this out of the goodness of her heart._

_“I would greatly appreciate this my lord, but what would you want in return?”_

_There was an odd look in the monarch’s eye and, in that moment, Alayne found strangely attractive._

-

 

_Willas_

 

“Thank you for meeting with me, I found your letter most intriguing.” Princess Alayne had arranged to discreetly meet with Willas Tyrell in his home. His family had been friends with hers at one point, and, though he had relinquished his claim on his families’ lands, he was a gentleman.

“Yes, well I felt I should reach out in some way,” Willas said as he motioned for her to sit down. Somehow, time had been kind to him. He looked almost the same as he had twenty-five years ago, save the grey hair that had inevitably set in.

“I’m rather hoping to know first what you meant in this letter and, if it what I believe you mean, what you intended to do about it.”

Willas was impressed “In truth ma’am, I bear no ill will towards you or your siblings.” He saw the princess's visible breath a little easier. Willas was struck by how much the girl looked like her mother. It could have been Sansa sitting in front of him, and for a moment Willas missed the girl he knew in his youth.

“I do, however, believe that we should go public with these facts.”

“Excuse me, milord?” Willas could tell Alayne did not like what he was saying. He knew bringing any of this to light would be dangerous, but he, as the man who investigated the crime, would insist that the current king and his siblings were unaware of their parents' actions and should not be punished.

Willas tried to explain all this to Alayne, but she was visibly fuming.

“Do you really believe that this won’t damage the monarchy?” She snapped. “And to what outcome? My parents are dead. They are out of your reach.”

“Justice for those your parents murdered, Your Grace. The entire Lannister family, the Baratheons’, Jon and Daenerys Targaryen, not to mention my partner and dear friend, Sandor Clegane.”

Alayne’s eyes were fire, Willas had no doubt she would burn him if she could.

“What proof do you have? Or is all this speculation?”

Willas had to pause. He had no proof, not one iota of evidence. But then he remembered something

 _Margaery._ His sister had slept with Baelish and knew all of his plans to take the throne. If she would testify, even without paper evidence the accusation would hold. Though Alayne did make a point about what his end was. Alayne and her siblings were not responsible for their parents’ actions. But all Willas could think of was Sandor Clegane’s dead body, a single bullet to the chest. The man had died for love. And Willas wanted the world to know it.

“There is proof, your grace.”

“Well then, milord, I think my visit has come to an end.” The Princess stood and Willas followed suit. “Do what you must, but I hope you know that I will do the same.” With that, the princess left and Willas knew he had once again made an enemy with a member of the Baelish family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willas is back! I do love him and you'll definitely be seeing more of him.   
> And yes the Bolton's are ruling over in Germany and yes Ramsay's gonna create trouble for these kids. Strap in guys, its gonna be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> And yes please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't let this universe go. I'm really excited I have so many ideas with this brood. And you will get Petyr/Sansa flashback every chapter.


End file.
